SUEÑOS EN EL AIRE
by marijo cornwell de brower
Summary: Patty cree muerto Stear , Ella es secuestrada junto Con un Grupo de Personas adineradas de Inglaterra por Los Alemanes, Por lo Cual El Escuadrón Lafayette tendra la mision de recastarlos bajo el mando del Teniente Alistear Cornwell ...
1. Chapter 1

Sueños en el aire

Capitulo 1: Escuadron Lafayette

_Querida Patty:_

_Estos últimos meses te he extrañado tanto, me haces tanta falta, siempre que estoy en batalla tu imagen esta viva en mi mente, eso me da fuerza para seguir adelante, y no rendirme, tantas veces he visto caer a mis amigos, esta guerra me parece absurda, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ti y en todos los que quiero me da las fuerzas para continuar volando, prometo que regresare a tu lado y nos casaremos, formaremos una hermosa familia, Por favor espérame…._

Tu Alistear

Todavía no terminaba de aclarar sus ideas acerca de las palabras que le dirigiría a su amada, cuando entro un soldado a llamarlo.

Soldado: teniente Cornwell

Stear: dígame soldado

Soldado: el capitán lo manda a llamar, han llegado los nuevos voluntarios

Stear: en seguida voy

Asi salió el soldado y nuestro querido Stear, pensó "bueno mi querida Paty ahora vuelvo a continuar"

En tanto en la explanada estaba el capitán con los nuevos voluntarios dando las primeras indicaciones.

Capitán: buenos días jóvenes, yo soy el capitán Frederick Jensen bienvenidos al escuadrón Lafayette

me da gusto que ustedes, valientes, se hayan enlistado en esta causa por su voluntad, quiero decirles que verán cosas muy duras, y espero que sean lo suficientemente valientes para soportarlo, entrenaran durante dos meses, en este momento vendrá quien estará al mando de su entrenamiento y de este escuadrón

Los jóvenes ahí presentes voltearon la mirada hacia donde el capitán había señalado y enseguida saludaron como era debido

Se sorprendieron al ver que su ahora jefe era tan joven como ellos.

El chico saludo de la misma manera al capitán que era un poco mayor que él.

Capitán Jensen: me retiro teniente con su permiso

Teniente Cornwell : adelante Capitán

El capitán se dirigió hacia el interior de la base, mientras El teniente Cornwell les explicaba todo acerca de los aviones y como funcionaba todo

Teniente C: bien síganme. A la derecha tenemos al escuadrón Ingles ellos vuelan el Bristol, el Sopwhith y el SE5As. Y aquí esta el destacamento Francés ellos vuelan el Nieuport 11s. , los llevare a su campamento a que conozcan us dormitorios y a que conozcan a todos los integrantes del regimiento, otra cosa díganme sus nombres no me gusta ser tan formal(sonrio)

"yo me llamo Ian Porter"

"el mio es Daniel O'conner

Y asi cada uno se fue presentando, pero al teniente Cornwell simpatizo con uno en especial, pues le recordaba a su amigo Albert

"yo me llamo " Eddie Smith"

El teniente les explico todo lo que ellos debían saber acerca de aviones y comenzó el entrenamiento

Muy bien ahora es el momento de dejar atrás los miedos hay que demostrar su valor, estarán en entrenamiento dos meses, después podrán volar su avión y salir al campo de batalla, si en ese tiempo deciden renunciar es muy valido y créanme no los juzgare.

El teniente agacho su mirada y recordó a todos los jóvenes pilotos que había visto morir sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos.

Todos esos días eran cansados para Stear, se le hacían eternos aunque disfrutaba ver como los novatos reaccionaban antes algunos de los métodos.

Todos los días Stear escribía a Patty, para mantenerla informada de lo que ocurría y no sentirse solo

"mi querida Paty:

Es muy divertido entrenar a los novatos es un respiro en medio de tanto sufrimiento, no sabes como anhelo estar otara vez contigo y con mis amigos del alma, esta soledad es cada vez mas difuicil de soportar, solo te pido que me esperes y no me olvides, prometo regresar….

El teniente se hizo un buen amigo de Eddie, le contaba su vida también tenia una especial amiga, ella era enfermera voluntaria y aunque era una chica, se llevaban muy bien, ella era de cabello rubio y rizos tenia ojos unos hermosos ojos verdes, tal ves por eso se llevaba tan bien con ella, le recordaba a alguien muy especial solo le faltaban las pecas se decía siempre.

Inglaterra – Londres

Abuela Martha: Patty… yo insisto que deberías regresar a América, Annie es tu amiga y debes acompañarla en un momento tan importante en su vida.

Patty: Abuela tu sabes que regresar allá me trae muchos recuerdos y aun es doloroso para mi, sabes que yo no he podido olvidar a Stear (baja la mirada)

Abuela Martha: Patty, debes ser fuerte, Annie te necesita, y tienes que estar con ella, no es suficiente con enviarle un regalo por correspondencia, es muy importante tu presencia.

Patty: Creo que tienes razón, esta bien iré, pero antes tendrás que acompañarme a comprar algunos obsequios.

(Rieron juntas)

Abuela Martha: pero claro Patty

Ambas damas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a su habitación pues ya era noche, habían pasado toda la tarde platicando de los viejos tiempos, de la época en el colegio San Pablo. Y de la inesperada noticia sobre la boda de Annie y Archie. Realmente le sorprendió cuando se entero, no podía negar que se moría de ganas por ver a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía negar que regresar a esos lugares le traerían recuerdos, pero.. Annie era su amiga y no la podía abandonar pensaba

Al día siguiente Patty se arreglo muy bien pues iria de compras con su abuela ya listas las dos salieron de la mansión dirigiéndose al auto que las llevaría a las tiendas, en el camino iba pensando en lo que compraría, el regalo adecuado para cada uno de sus amigos.

Ya en la tienda, se encontraban bastante entretenidas viendo tantos regalos algunos le recordaban tanto a Stear, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos fuertes gritos que la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

"Corrannnnn! Los alemanes!"

Patty salió corriendo buscando a su abuela que había ido a otra sección de la tienda.

Al encontrarla se preocupo mucho pues la señora Martha estaba tirada en el piso

Patty: abuela! Que tienes levántate

patty intentaba levantarla pero algo se lo impidió

Patty: déjenme! –intento forcejear – que es lo que quieren!

Voz 1: lo siento hermosa, pero tu vienes conmigo

Voz 2: y la anciana?

Voz 1: déjala creo que ya murió jajaja

Patty: Abuela! Abuela!

Los dos hombres sacaron de la tienda a Patty casi a rastras y la subieron a un auto, ella no había sido la única secuestrada, los alemanes habían raptado niños y mujeres principalmente.

Patty no sabia que hacer estaba desesperada, alterada y preocupada, no sabia que había pasado con su abuela cuando le dijeron

Voz 1: por que esa cara tan larga, hermosa ¿ (tomándola de la barbilla)

Patty: suéltame! Adonde me llevan? Que es lo que quieren?

Voz 2: ya no la soporto será mejor que la duermas

Voz 1: tal ves sea buen idea, lo lamento pero si no te portas bien te ira muy mal y tendré que dormirte

Patty: por favor déjenme solo quiero saber a donde me llevan (llorando)

Voz 1: eso es imposible decírtelo

El camino fue largo para Patricia O'Brian, ella pensaba que como era posible que en la ciudad pudieran haber entrado los alemanes, esta guerra estaba mas agresiva, ahora no solo los soldados son los que la enfrentaban, también los civiles estaban siendo la causa para ser rehenes de guerra

Voz 2: llegamos. Bájala

Habían llegado a un lugar desconocido , era una enorme cabaña de aspecto lúgubre y al parecer no era la única en esas condiciones, patty solo sabia que los alemanes no eran nada amigables y que si no tenia cuidado no saldría viva de esta…

Base Militar Francia

(saludando)

Soldado: Teniente el Capitán Jensen lo manda a llamar, dice que es urgente

Teniente Cornwell: gracias soldado enseguida iré puedes retirarse

Stear camino de inmediato hasta donde el Capitán se encontraba, sabia que este tipo de llamados no eran solo para saludar, sabia que algo había ocurrido

Toc toc

Capitán Jensen: Adelante

Teniente Cornwell: (saludando) con permiso mi Capitán

Capitán Jensen: por favor tome asiento

Stear se sentó y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el Capitán tenia que decirle.

Capitán Jensen: Teniente se que su escuadrón es el mas preparado en este momento para una misión, nos han informado urgentemente que los alemanes han secuestrado civiles en la cuidad de Londres y debemos enviar un escuadrón resguardando la infantería

Teniente Cornwell: por supuesto señor en seguida nos preparamos para salir

(Stear, solo pensaba en su Patty, y lo que le confortaba era saber que ella se encontraba en América, lejos de este peligro, lo que nunca imagino es que su amada estuviera en manos enemigas, y sin esperarlo su misión seria rescatarla.)

Capitán Jensen: me alegra escuchar eso teniente se que puedo confiar en usted esta importante misión

Teniente Cornwell: Gracias por su confianza, le aseguro que rescataremos a los civiles

Stear salió apresurado a poner al tanto a sus jóvenes pilotos, se alisto la infantería y la fuerza aérea por supuesto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Muy cerca de ti

Todos estaban ya casi listos para salir a la misión encomendada, confiaban plenamente en el escuadrón Lafayette y en el Teniente Cornwell, que hasta ahora, había tenido mejores resultados después de ir al frente de batalla.

El teniente daba las ultimas indicaciones antes de partir

- Bien pilotos listos recuerden que esta es una misión muy importante, se trata de civiles, nosotros solo iremos resguardando la infantería si es necesario atacaremos, entendido?

- entendido! - dijeron todos al unisonó -

- pueden ir a prepararse los quiero aquí exactamente en 5 minutos

Los pilotos se alejaron rápidamente del lugar donde estaba el Teniente Cornwell, solo uno de ellos, Eddie, se quedo y le dijo

- Stear he visto que últimamente estas muy distraído, te pasa algo Cornwell?

- jaja de que hablas, yo estoy igual que siempre, tu eres el que esta mal, esto de la misión te esta afectando

- cuando regresemos me contaras sobre la chica, (palmeándole la espalda, y con una sonrisa burlona )

- jajá que te hace pensar que es un chica.

- lo se, por tu expresión, no lo puedes esconder así que tendrás que contármelo todo cuando regresemos

- de acuerdo te contare ahora ve a prepararte soldado.

- jajaja claro Teniente

Eddie se dio la vuelva y se fue a preparar, iba con una sonrisa en los labios, el sabia lo que le sucedía a su amigo, sabia perfectamente cual era la expresión de un chico cuando estaba enamorado, y la actitud de Stear lo delataba por completo.

Ellos dos habían hecho una buena amistad, desde que se conocieron, se entendieron muy bien, y Stear le contaba todo, todo acerca de su vida, de la época del colegio de una pecosa traviesa que brincaba a través los arboles desde el dormitorio de chicas para llegar a los dormitorios de los chicos, siempre que hablaba de eso Stear tenia una sonrisa en los labios era como si olvidara lo que sucedía, además le había contado el parecido de esa pecosa con Lucianne entonces Eddie pensaba " pues si ella es así seguramente es hermosa, solo con pecas" y sonreía lo que a Stear le causaba gracia y no podía evitar reir.

Todos los pilotos estaban ya en posición, listos para salir, el nerviosismo los invadía, sabían que era una misión peligrosa, podía ser una trampa de los alemanes, pero debían cumplir con su deber y rescatar a todas esas personas raptadas. el momento había llegado, los pilotos en sus naves daban la orden de arrancar motores

CONTACTO

CONTACTO

CONTACTO

¡CONTACTO! – dio la orden el Teniente Cornwell –

El escuadrón Lafayette dirigía el ataque, vigilaba a la infantería todo parecía muy tranquilo cosa que preocupaba a los que dirigían la ofensiva, no era normal que nadie saliera a su encuentro, de pronto de entre las espesas nubes, salió un escuadrón de aviones alemanes, posicionándose detrás del escuadrón del Teniente Cornwell, hubo algunos disparos que no dieron en su objetivo, pero a la infantería si lograron dañarla, era el momento de actuar, se decía Stear. Dio indicaciones a sus pilotos, y se enfrascaron en la cruel batalla, caían aviones alemanes, y también franceses, era triste para el teniente no poder hacer nada para salvar la vida de los soldados que eran tan jóvenes como el, en la infantería la lucha se había convertido cuerpo a cuerpo todo era un rio de sangre el polvo y el humo no dejaba ver con claridad, en el cielo el teniente hacia hasta lo imposible para poder maniobrar y derribar a sus enemigos, su astucia fue mayor que la de los oponentes, y a pesar que solo lograron sobrevivir tres pilotos de su escuadrón, ya habían derribado a todos sus enemigos, y dejando sus sentimientos atrás, se adelantaron a ayudar a la infantería que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde tenían los rehenes.

En tanto en la bodega donde tenían a las personas, estaban completamente horrorizados al escuchar tantas detonaciones, creían que ese seria el final de sus vidas. Se abrazaban unos a otros y alzaban algunas plegarias al cielo.

Los aviones dirpararon a quienes estaban resguardando el lugar, gracias a esto se logro la entrada de los soldados franceses y lograron rescatar a los civiles . subieron a todos al camión y antes de que llegaran refuerzos alemanes decidieron retirarse para no exponer mas a las personas rescatadas.

Dentro del camión todo era confusión, no sabían si era bueno o malo que los llevaran. La joven patricia O´brian temía por su vida, y lloraba amargamente al no saber lo que ocurría ni el destino que había tenido su abuela, Otra joven al verla tan destrozada se acerco a tratar de consolarla, le pregunto su nombre y le dijo el suyo

Como te llamas-pregunto tratando de animar a la señorita

Mi nombre es Patricia O´ Brian -respondió sollozando-

Mucho gusto el mío es Karen Ford, te ves muy distinguida, tu apellido se me hace familiar

Familiar?

Creo que tu apellido es de unas de las familias adineradas inglesas no es asi?

Puede ser… de hecho si lo es.

Será mejor que ocultes tu identidad, no sabemos donde nos llevan ni con que fines, si saben que eres una niña rica te podrían retener

Eso seria terrible! –dijo asustada- crees que lo harían?

Mmm puede ser podrían sacar provecho de esto y pedir algún rescate. Si yo fuera tu, no me arriesgaría

Sin darse cuenta de pronto ya habían llegado a la base francesa, la infantería fue la ultima en llegar, lo que quedaba del escuadrón ya tenían algunos minutos de haber llegado a la base, al teniente Cornwell las lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos al recordar a sus amigos caídos, Eddie se acerco para consolarlo y lo llevo a su tienda

-Vamos Stear debes ser fuerte, tu sabes que es nuestro deber hacer esto y nosotros aceptamos este tipo de riesgos al venir como voluntarios, estoy seguro que ellos estarán satisfechos de haber ayudado a su país.

- tienes razón Eddie pero me siento mal de no haber podido ayudarlos, era mi escuadrón, eran mis amigos, mis hermanos –decía con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas – nunca se los perdonare a esos malditos alemanes! – esta vez dijo con una voz fuerte –

- tranquilo Stear, se perfectamente como te sientes, yo me siento igual pero recuerda que esta guerra aun no termina.

- tienes razón amigo… - levanto su mirada-

- Stear, se como te sientes pero ánimos, ahora debemos ir con el Capitán Jensen supongo que los civiles deben estar aquí.

- es cierto los había olvidado por completo debemos tomar sus nombres y avisar a sus familias para enviarlos a casa

- pues que esperamos – dijo con ánimos tratando de ayudar a su amigo-

Ya en la explanada de la base militar algunos soldados se encargaban de tomar los nombres de las personas recién rescatadas cuando una de las chicas ahí presentes…

-que te pasa Paty? – dijo la pelirroja al ver que su nueva amiga se había impresionado con algo, tenia los ojos abiertos del asombro, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Karen se preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba, su amiga no reaccionaba a su llamado y empezaba a preocuparse por su reacción.

- Stearr! – fue lo primero que Paty grito-

- que dices, quien es Stear? – cada vez se sentía mas confundida -

- Stear! – volvió a gritar en ese momento callo desmallada –

En seguida algunas enfermeras que estaban allí corrieron a ayudarla parecía que había tenido un ataque de nervios había alucinado decían los doctores

-estoy segura de que lo vi, era el, no fue una alucinación –se decía la chica una y otra vez- tengo que encontrarlo

- cálmate Paty, a quien viste? De quien me hablas?

- era el, era el! – estaba muy alterada-

- quien es Stear? Por favor cálmate!

- Stear era mi novio, durante la época del colegio, era el chico mas lindo y mas caballeroso que había yo conocido, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, era lo mas importante para mi, pero un día decidió alistarse para la guerra y murió … –la chica no resistió mas las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente-

- Lo siento mucho Paty. Pero.. si eso paso, por que te pones así ahora?

- es que… es que esto segura de que lo vi!

- Pero por lo que me has contado eso es algo imposible Paty. Eso no puede ser.

- Pues estoy segura de no fua una alucinación!

Un soldad entro a donde se encontraban conversando las señoritas y les pidió sus nombres.

-Señoritas, serian tan amables de proporcionarnos sus nombres? Pronto regresaran a sus casas pero para eso debemos avisar a sus familias –dijo tranquilamente el soldado-

- mi nombre es… -paty dudo en decirles al soldado su nombre, por lo que le había dicho Karen, pero se dijo así misma "en que estas pensando Patricia, esta puede ser oportunidad para comprobar lo que viste" – mi nombre es Patricia O ´Brian –dijo por fin decidida-

- El mío es Karen Ford –dijo resignada al ver la seguridad de las palabras de la otra joven-

- se los agradezco señoritas, pueden quedarse aquí un rato mas

Diciendo esto, el soldado camino hacia la salida y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el Capitán Jensen que era el encargado de la misión.

Mi Capitán –saludo-

Puede descansar soldado - respondió de la misma forma

Hemos terminado de tomar los nombres aquí están

Muy bien soldado, puede retirarse

El soldado saludo de nuevo y salió del lugar. En la entrada se topo con el Teniente Cornwell que se dirigía a la oficina del Capitán.

-Me llamo Capitán? –saludo-

-Siéntese por favor. Quiero informarle que los nombres de los civiles rescatados ya están anotados, así que los enviaremos a sus ciudades donde pertenecen, -debo decirle que su escuadrón hizo un excelente trabajo en la misión y lamento mucho la perdida que tuvimos.

-gracias mi Capitán… -Stear no puedo decir mas, hablar de sus amigos le dolia mucho-

- bien Teniente puede retirarse es todo

- entendido – Stear saludo como era debido y se retiro-

…..

-Paty tu no puedes hacer eso, es una locura! –le decía la pelirroja-

-estoy decidida, me quedare como voluntaria he visto todo lo que han luchado los soldados, todos son muy jóvenes y mueren en la guerra por su defender su país, yo quiero hacer algo también.

-Paty es que en verdad lo que piensas hacer es una locura, que pasara con tu familia?

-eso es algo que quería decirte, -bajo la mirada- quiero que le avises a mi abuela, si soy yo la que lo haga no me permitirá volver.

-Si eso es lo que has decidido no puedo mas que apoyarte –dijo resignada-

-Muchas gracias, me recuerdas mucho a mi amiga ella es como tu, se llama Candy.

-Pues eso me alegra Paty –dijo sonriéndole-

- me gustaría hablar con el Capitán, para ofrecerme como voluntaria

-pues vamos te acompañare –guiño su ojo derecho-

Paty se levanto de donde descansaba y camino hacia la salida con la ayuda de su amiga, la pelirroja no estaba muy convencida de la idea de su amiga, seguía pensando que era una locura pero debía ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional. Las dos señoritas llegaron a la oficina del Capitán Jensen, el Capitán al ver las hizo pasar y les ofreció asiento caballerosamente, los ojos del caballero se toparon con los de la joven castaña que le parecieron hermosos, esa señorita era hermosa pensaba el Capitán, Paty rompió el silencio y saco al caballero de sus pensamientos.

-Mi nombre es Patricia O ´Brian quiero pedirle me deje unirme como voluntaria

El Capitán se quedo asombrado con la petición de la joven .

-es usted enfermera?

-No no lo soy pero podría ayudar en alguna otra cosa o tomar algún curso de primeros auxilios

-Señorita O 'Brian, personas como usted son las que necesitamos, me alegra que este dispuesta a contribuir con su país, creo que podría tomar algún curso para ser enfermera –dijo seguro –

Al capitán le había atraído mucho esta chica, desde que la vio le pareció realmente hermosa, el caballero sentía algo extraño, algo desconocido por el, era la primera ves que el se fijaba en una señorita, tal vez era por esto que había aceptado tan pronto a su pedido.

-Me parece una excelente idea, muchas gracias –dijo feliz-

- Muy bien señorita O ´Brian le pediré a uno de los doctores que le enseñen todo lo necesario por ahora su trabajo será solo aprender

- estoy segura de que aprenderé muy pronto, si me permite me retiro, le agradezco su atención

El Capitán que era todo un caballero, tomo la mano de Paty y la llevo a sus labios para besarla. Después de esto hizo lo mismo con la joven que acompañaba a paty. Las do señoritas salieron del lugar dejando Al capitán de nuevo hundido en sus pensamientos "esa señorita es única, realmente me interesa y será mi novia" eran los pensamientos del Capitan.

…..

-Paty viste a ese chico era realmente guapo, además es muy joven, no se que hace aquí. –decía Karen con una sonrisa coqueta-

-Creo que es lo único en lo que piensas lo mismo hiciste con el doctor que me atendía –decía Paty divertida por la cara que ponía su amiga –

-Debes aceptar que es apuesto, además no le viste como te miraba? – le decía ahora con una sonrisa picara-

-Que cosas dices –la regaño-

-Esta bien esta bien me callo creo que si no fuera por que tengo que ayudarte con tu abuela yo también me quedaba aquí .

-Creo que no tienes remedio –dijo resignada y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa-

…..

-Stear mira como estas, deja que te cure, no seas necio es solo un poco de alcohol, pareces un niño

- auchhhhhhhhhhhh! Espera! Me duele!

- No te portes como un bebe y se hombre -decía un poco divertida-

-Que insinúas lucianne, claro que soy un hombre, pero los hombres también sienten dolor, no somos piedras .

-jajaja esta bien tratare de tener mas cuidado, es que siempre es lo mismo contigo, vienes conmigo para que te cure y te la pasas quejándote de mi, solo hago mi trabajo. Soy la que mas cuidado pongo en no causar tanto dolor en mis curaciones.

- imagínate si tu eras la mas delicada como serán las demás –sonrió divertido Stear-

- Para la próxima puedes ir a investigar sus métodos de curar, por mi no hay ningún problema. –la chica hizo una cara que el conocía perfectamente, cerro los ojos y levanto la nariz indignada-

-jajaja ni de broma, jajaja, vamos lucianne no te enojes –Stear puso una carita muy tierna con la que siempre lograba contentarla-

-Alistear Cornwell parece que no tienes otro método de remediar los problemas jajajaja –comenzaron a reír los dos-

Uno de los doctores entro en la habitación de la enfermería donde encontraban los dos chicos e interrumpió

-Teniente Cornwell –saludo-

-Teniente Hazell – contesto el saludo-

-Lucianne por ordenes del Capitán Jensen tu y yo hemos sido elegidos para dar un pequeño entrenamiento de primeros auxilios a una señorita, de los civiles que fueron rescatados al parecer se ha ofrecido como voluntaria.

- y quien es la chica? Como se llama?

- su nombre es Patricia O ´Brian….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 EL REENCUENTRO

Stear tenia una cara de asombro, creía que sus oídos lo traicionaban, eso no podía ser, no podía ser en verdad ella, que hacia aquí? La cabeza le daba vueltas no podía entender lo que pasaba.

-Stear! Te encuentras bien?, que te pasa? Por que no me contestas? –decia asustada la rubia-

-no puede ser, no ella no, ella no debe estar aquí.

Stear seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, no respondía a las preguntas de Lucianne, solo podía pensar en el peligro que corría su novia estando en ese lugar.

-de que hablas Stear? Que tienes? Me estas preocupando, sabes que no me gustan estas bromas.

- ella no debe estar aquí! Lucianne por favor dime donde esta la chica?

-pues ella ahora debe estar en el comedor, por que lo preguntas?

-disculpa no tengo tiempo de explicarte

Inmediatamente Stear salió corriendo a buscar a Paty que se encontraba en el comedor según Lucianne. Al llegar ahí empezó a buscarla con la mirada, sentía una gran angustia por saberla en peligro y al mismo tiempo una gran felicidad y unas incontrolables ganas de tenerla en sus brazos. En ese momento se topo con Eddie.

-Stear que te pasa de nuevo en las nubes?

-no tengo tiempo Eddie, dime no has visto al Teniente Hazell?

-en la enfermería , por que lo preguntas?

-no tengo tiempo de explicarte, acompáñame

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la enfermería de la base militar era bastante extensa y debían encontrar a la señorita

-Stear no entiendo lo que pasa, a quien buscamos?

-buscamos a mi novia, que no debería estar aquí.

-TU NOVIA ¿! QUE HACE AQUÍ?í! TIENES NOVIA? –pregunto extrañado-

-SI, SI TENGO ¡ es lo que me gustaría saber, al parecer es una de las civiles que rescatamos hoy, decidió enlistarse como voluntaria.

- pero eso es una locura, le puede pasar algo

- lo se debo encontrarla y hacerla recapacitar, por favor pregunta a las enfermeras.

A lo lejos vio al Capitan Jensen conversando con el Dr. Hazell, enseguida se acerco a pedir una explicación

-Capitán Jensen, Dr. Hazell –Stear saludo-

-Teniente –saludo de igual forma el Capitán-

- Teniente Cornwell – esta vez saludo el Doctor-

- me han dicho que hay una nueva voluntaria para ser enfermera, me podrían decir donde la puedo encontrar, ella no debe estar aquí

- OH SI¡ Si, la señorita O ´Brian, ella me pidió quedarse como voluntaria, asi que el doctor Hazell y la Señorita Lucianne le darán un curso de primeros auxilios para que sea enfermera.

- me puede decir donde esta ? Debo hablar con ella. –dijo Stear con el rostro serio-

- Pues la señorita esta en el jardín vengo de conversar con ella, es muy hermosa y muy educada. ¿Y usted que tendría que hablar con la Srta. Acaso la conoce?

Stear se quedo pensando por un momento en decirle al Capitán que esa chica a la que había aceptado como voluntaria para la guerra, era su novia, pero pensó que seria mas conveniente mantenerlo oculto por un tiempo.

-pues su nombre se me hace familiar, me gustaría conocerla, tal ves si la conozca de algún sitio.

- pues si es así, adelante Teniente.

Dicho esto Stear se dirigió al jardín, donde le habían dicho Paty se encontraba, estaba muy preocupado por los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, pero no podía negar que se moría por abrazarla besarla, y no dejarla ir nunca de su lado, lamentablemente para el esto no podía ser pues ella debía regresar a casa.

Stear caminaba por los jardines de la base, cuando logro ver entre los arbustos a la hermosa señorita que buscaba, de momento pensó que no era ella pues era completamente diferente su aspecto al que el recordaba, ahora era toda una mujer, tenia el cabello mas largo ya no lo tenia lacio ahora tenia rizos era obvio que su cuerpo ya no era de la niña que el recordaba ahora era el de una hermosa mujer, la mujer que el amaba. Se fue acercando hacia ella lentamente, ella no se percato de la presencia de Stear pues estaba de espaldas recargada en uno de los arboles, admiraba las hermosas flores y meditaba los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas cuando….

-Mi amada Paty… no sabes cuanto te he extrañado… te amo…

La chica al oír estas palabras sintió que sus piernas temblaban, reconocía perfectamente esa voz, a pesar del tiempo vivía en su corazón era imposible que la no la reconociera aunque era mas madura y mas gruesa sabia que el dueño de esa voz era… era su amado Stear.

Al sentir los brazos del chico rodear su cintura ella se quedo inmóvil no podía articular palabra, se paralizo todo su cuerpo con el solo contacto con el cuerpo del chico.

-Mi amada Paty, -le dijo al oído- no sabes cuanto me has hecho falta en este tiempo. ha sido eterno sin ti  
Paty sintió como caian sobre su cuello las lagrimas de Stear.

-Sabia que eras tu… sabia que no estaba loca. Eres tu mi amado Inventor… no estas muerto, estas aquí conmigo. –dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para abrazar a Stear-

-Claro que soy yo… -la abrazo fuertemente contra el- y estoy aquí contigo.

-Pero como es que estas vivo? Es un milagro. –a penas podía decir Paty pues las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar-

Stear le puso su dedo índice en los labios a paty en señal de que no hablara, el quería permanecer en sus brazos para siempre, no despegarse de ella. Los dos deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera, y que nadie los separara.  
Para paty era un milagro poder volver a estar en los brazos de Stear ella lo creía muerto, y ahora que lo tenia ahí abrazándola, temía que su amado desapareciera como tantas veces le había sucedido.

-Stear verdad que eres tu?, verdad que no desaparecer? Dime que eres real y que no es una alucinación mia

- Claro que no mi hermosa Paty –le acariciaba el cabello- yo soy real pero aun no entiendo por que me dices todo esto.  
Paty deshizo el abrazo pues necesitaba mirar esos ojos esos hermosos ojos color negro que nunca la engañaban.

-Stear por favor explícame, yo te creí muerto por mucho tiempo, y ahora te encuentro aquí, eso me da mucha felicidad pero también me da muchas dudas.

-Pero que dices Paty… yo te escribo seguido como es que pensabas que morí?

- a tu familia llego la noticia de que habías muerto en el frente de batalla. Todos lloraron tu muerte tu tia abuela estaba inconsolable al igual que Archie. Para todos era imposible asimilar esa perdida. No sabes cuanto sufrí por esa noticia –las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo de los ojos de Paty-

-Mi amada Paty esto debe ser una equivocación, yo siempre te escribía cada ves que podía, no es posible que haya pasado esto –a Stear se le notaba la confusión que sentía en su rostro-

-Stear no sabes cuanto sufrí todo este tiempo, cuanto soñaba con este momento, cuanto añore que tu muerte solo hubiese sido una pesadilla de la cual despertaría.

Stear al oir las palabras de la chica la abrazo fuertemente, seco sus lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, y se quedo mirando fijamente los ojos cafés de su amada Paty que se veían encantadores decía Stear.  
Paty hizo lo mismo, se perdió en esos hermosos ojos negros que tanto había soñado sus miradas se conectaron mutuamente, Stear se fue acercando al rostro de Paty y sus labios se unieron con los de ella en un tierno beso que ambos deseaban. Los se sentían en el cielo, tanto tiempo desenado este momento y por fin se volvía realidad .

-Stear, estoy soñando?

-Claro que no hermosa señorita, esto no es un sueño es realidad.

-parece que estoy soñando, pero me pone feliz que este pasando de verdad.

- Paty aun no me has dicho por que te enlistaste como enfermera, sabes que esto pone en riesgo tu vida, yo no quiero que nada te pase –volvió a abrazarla- moriría si algo te ocurriera

-Stear yo nunca te dejare solo aquí, lo hice porque te vi, al principio creo que estaba alucinando pero mi corazón me decía que lo que mis ojos veían no era una alucinación.

-Aun así Paty no podría seguir viviendo sin ti, eres mi vida, el aire que respiro, y si te pasara algo yo moriría.

-Lo mismo te digo, si algo llegara a pasarte y yo no hiciera algo para evitarlo nunca me lo permitiría

- Por favor Paty recapacita, regresa a Londres, corres peligro en este lugar.

-He dicho que no te dejare aquí, y no cambiare de opinión.

-Paty pero…

-Sin peros Stear, he dicho que no me iré.

Stear sabia que cuando algo decía su novia nadie la hacia cambiar de opinión ni siquiera el. Así que no le quedo mas que resignarse a que no la convencería de regresar.

-Stear creo que es hora de ir a comer no crees Stear?

-Tienes razón mi cielo será mejor que vallamos o el Capitán Jensen empezara a buscarme.

Stear tomo la mano de Paty y se dirigieron al comedor de la base. Paty ya había hecho amigas quienes de inmediato comenzaron las miradas a Paty al ver que el asediado Teniente Cornwell venía con ella. Paty solo se sonrojo al notar la intención de esas sonrisas picaras de sus amigas al ver que habían estado en el jardín por un largo rato. Stear noto que Eddie lo miraba desde otra mesa muy divertido.

-Stear mira como nos miran –dijo Paty sonrojada

- jajaja eso es por que estas conmigo mi querida Paty, lo siento te incomoda?

- en lo absoluto mi vida, solo que no me esperaba esto.

- jajaja no te preocupes esto es solo por que les causo novedad verme de la mano de una chica. Pero ven siéntate- Stear le acomodo la silla a la señorita para que sentara pues era todo un caballero. Las miradas no se alejaban de la pareja –

- Stear espero que me hayas sido fiel en este tiempo. –le advirtió con una mirada retadora-

-jajaja mi amor pero como lo dudas yo solo tengo corazón y ojos para ti. Todo en mi te pertenece.

-esta bien te creo –dijo sonriéndole a su novio que la miraba con la mirada mas tierna de su repertorio intentando convencerla de sus palabras.

En este momento Stear sintio como alguien le palmeaba la espalda  
- mira nadamas a quien tenemos aqui -decia Eddie muy divertido por la cara de tonto que ponia su amigo a su novia- dime Stear no vas a presentarme a la hermosa chica que te acompaña?

- Eddie. -Stear puso una cara de molestia al ver como su amigo miraba a su novia, tenia que admirirlo se habia vuelto muy celoso- Ella es mi novia se llama paty, Paty el es mi mejor amigo en este lugar su nombre es Eddie.

Los dos chicos se saludaron y Eddie no perdio la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo, tomo la mano de Paty y la llevo a sus labios para besarla

-Es usted una señorita muy hermosa, mi amigo tiene suerte de tenerla como su novia.

-Gracias -dijo paty sonrrojada por el cumplido del chico-

-Basta de cumplidos Eddie -se pudo en medio de los dos- yo se que es hermosa no tienes que decirmelo no soy ciego, por que no te vas a comer, mira la mesa de alla esta vacia.

-Stear no seas grocero.

-Por fin alguien que me comprende, pero no te precocupes Stear me ire te dejare solo con tu chica. -Le dijo guiñandole el ojo derecho y poniendo su sonrrisa picara que acostumbraba mostrar.

El chico se fue a la mesa donde estab las enfermeras, y le sonrrio a Stear

-no entiendo que es esa chica de Stear? por que la trata asi? -le decia Luccianne a Eddie sin perder de vista a su amigo-

-Estas celosa ? -le dijo eddie muy divertido-

-Claro que no, es simple curiosidad. -levanto su nariz en señal de indignacion-

-Pues creo que es obvio que no es su hermana verdad? jajajaja

-Callate, no es justo que llegue y me quite a Stear.

-Lucianne tu sabias que Stear estaba enamorado y aun asi insististe, no te quejes.

Lucianne se levanto de la mesa molesta por las palabras de Eddie aunque en el fondo sabia que tenia razon.

...

Stear y Paty terminaron de comer, y ella se dirigió a la sala de enfermeras donde tomaba el entrenamiento, Lucianne que los había estado observando la miraba con molestia no podía llegar y robarle la atención de Stear, decía la rubia. Paty sentía el ambiente de tención que había en la habitación, y se preguntaba por que Lucianne se comportaba de esa forma con ella.  
En ese momento entro a la sala el Capitán Jensen quien también había observado la escena en el comedor pero el al contrario de la rubia pensaba "No me dejare vencer así de fácil, he dicho que esta chica será mía y así será"

-Señorita O ´Brian, puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-Claro que si Capitán.

El capitán le ofreció su brazo a Paty y la llevo a la pista que estaba en la parte trasera del edificio donde los pilotos entrenaban ¿esto ocasiono de nuevo las miradas de las enfermeras quienes decían "que suerte la de Paty no tan solo el Teniente Cornwell esta interesado en ella sino también el Capitán Jensen" y es que ambos era populares entre las enfermeras pues era jóvenes y los mas apuestos decían entre ellas.

-dígame Capitán de que quería hablar conmigo?

-bueno antes que nada no me gusta que me llamen así, mejor llámeme Frederick –le dijo con una sonrisa-

-esta bien Frederick, tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre dime Paty.

-me alegra mucho que me permitas llamarte así, bueno solo quería saber como vas con tus practicas, y deseaba pedirte algo.

-dígame, perdón dime .

-jajaja habrá una pequeña fiesta en la base, por que hemos podido vencer a los alemanes y rescatar a los civiles secuestrados, me gustaría que fueras conmigo, que dices?

- lo lamento mucho mi Capitán, pero mi novia no podrá acompañarlo ya que será mi acompañante –intervino Stear que entrenaba con sus pilotos y al ver a su novia con el capitán, se acerco y logro escuchar la petición del capitán, lo que provoco sus celos-


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

COMPETENCIA EN EL AMOR

Teniente Cornwell no sabia que esta hermosa señorita era su novia, por que no me lo dijo? Paty comprendo que quieras ir con Stear pero espero que me concedas tan siquiera un baile. –dijo el capitán tomando la mano de Paty-

-Gracias por entender Frederick, -sonrió Patty-

-Si Capitán gracias por entender- dijo Stear con algo de sarcasmo tomando la mano de Patty y poniéndose entre el Capitán y su novia-

El capitán al entender las palabras de Stear se despidió de Patty y se fue.

-Así que Frederick, -dijo Stear mirando a su novia con celos- Patty por que ese tipo te llama por tu nombre? Apenas lo conoces.

-Stear no seas celoso el no es mala persona solo quiso ser amable.

-no estoy celoso, quien dice que estoy celoso?

- tu expresión te delata mi amor

-pues.. no… no estoy celoso, te equivocas,

-jajaja te ves tan lindo cuando te pones asi -dijo Patty con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro-

-no, con esa sonrisa no me convencerás, necesitaras mas que eso señorita.

-jajaja no te basta con que iré contigo a esa fiesta?

-mmm no, tendrás que recompensarme con algo mas jajaja.

-de acuerdo pensare en la forma de pago

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír esa charla era muy placentera para ambos después de tanto tiempo, les recordaba la época del colegio, desde que se conocieron se entendieron a la perfección.

Después de un rato patty regreso a la sala de enfermeras donde sus amigas la esperaban ansiosas por saber lo que el Capitán le había dicho.

Mientras a Stear una duda lo invadía, y esa duda era por que sus cartas nunca llegaron a Paty, como es que lo hicieron pasar por muerto. Esa misma pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza. No lo dejaba en paz y lo averiguaría.

Chicago

Annie y Candy se encontraban en la mansion de Chicago charlando acerca de la boda de Annie, estaba muy próximo el gran día y la novia se moría de los nervios. Esperaban la llegada de Paty, pues había prometido llegar antes de la boda para ayudar en los preparativos, se les hacia extraño no recibir noticias de ella eso las ponía un poco tristes, pero esperaban ansiosas su llegada.  
Por otro lado platicaban de la misteriosa novia de Alberth, sabían muy poco de ella, solo sabían que Alberth no dejaba se hablar sobre su encantadora chica.

-Sabes Annie yo creo que si Alberth piensa que es una buena persona debemos confiar en el, además me agrada.

- ami también pero me pareció muy graciosa la forma en que se conocieron jajaja

- tienes razón el millonario y valiente William Alberth Andley siendo salvado por una chica de ser devorado por un león en el zoológico, eso si que es gracioso

-jajaja y el que tanto quiere a los animales.

-eso fue lo mas gracioso

- siempre olvido el nombre de la chica, como nos dijo que se llamaba? –dijo Annie llevándose una mano a la barbilla en señal de duda-

-su nombre es Helen es imposible olvidarlo si Alberth lo menciona cientos de veces no crees? Como tu no vives aquí con el, no tienes que oírlo hablar todo el dia sobre ella.

-jajaja recuerdas ese día?

-como olvidarlo jajaja creo que nunca podre hacerlo.

FLASH BACK

_-Alberth no creo que sea conveniente entrar ahí, sabes perfectamente que es muy peligroso._

-vamos candy ese animalito nunca me lastimaría.

-pues yo creo lo contrario –dijo Candy preocupada- Alberth sal de ahí,

-espera un poco.

El rubio se acerco a un león bebe que estaba con su madre pero nunca imagino que el otro león lo fuera atacar por la espalda, estaba distraído cuando de un salto el león lo acorralo contra la maya Alberth no pudo hacer nada, el movimiento del felino fue ágil y rápido.

-ALBERTHH! –grito Candy muy asustada al ver a su amigo-

Una chica que estaba ahí entro a donde estaba Alberth y tranquilizo al león afortunadamente para Alberth no fue tarde.  
Alberth salió de ahí muy asustado y muy agradecido con la señorita que lo había ayudado,

-No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, me salvo la vida, no se por que reacciono así el León, ellos nunca lastimarían a nadie.

-no se preocupe, soy veterinaria y se perfectamente como calmar a este tipo de gatitos, la razón por la que lo ataco es por esta lastimado. Pero es indefenso.

-ohh ya veo, me pareció muy extraño su comportamiento, pero esto explica todo. Mi nombre es Alberth Andley para servirle  
señorita puede decirme Alberth –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-

-Mucho gusto Alberth mi nombre es Helen y fue un placer salvarte del gatito –sonrió-

En ese momento llego muy preocupada Candy junto con Annie y Archie que habían observado todo.

-Alberth estas bien? –dijo angustiada-

-No te preocupes pequeña, no me paso nada

-Nos asustaste mucho tio –intervino Archie-

-yo también me asuste –dijo Alberth riendo-

- tu nunca cambiaras –dijo Candy indignada-

-Chicos les presento a mi salvadora, ella es la señorita Helen, de no ser por ella no estuviera riendo aquí con ustedes en este momento.

-Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Archie Cornwell –se acerco Archie y beso la mano de Helen muy caballerosamente como era su costumbre-

Mucho gusto Archie –sonrió-

-te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por Alberth mi nombre es Candy mucho gusto.

-el gusto es mío Candy,

-Yo soy Annie, te agracemos que hayas salvado al Tío Alberth.

-fue un placer –guiño el ojo-

-Bien chicos por que no vamos a comer algo, me harías el honor de acompañarnos? –dijo caballerosamente el rubio-

-Claro, será un honor –dijo de igual forma-

-pues vallamos.

Alberth le ofreció el brazo a Helen, y se dirigieron todos a un elegante restaurante no se podía esperar menos del Elegante William Alberth, famoso por ser todo un caballero, ambos se entendían muy bien, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y claro novios.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-recuerdo que ese día anduvo en las nubes, era como si soñara despierto, creo que esa chica si que lo impresiono. –dijo Annie bastante divertida al recordar-

-tienes razón Annie y creo que hasta ahora sigue asi, no sabe háblame de otra cosa que no sea de ella jajaja pero eso me alegra, si el es feliz yo también lo soy.

-se le ve muy animado eso es bueno, creo que pronto habrá boda jajaja

Las dos señoritas siguieron platicando del asunto la verdad era que a Alberth se le veía enamorado, los cinco se pasaban tardes hermosas, a veces iban de día de campo o de paseo al zoológico, siempre candy terminaba sola ya que Archie se desaparecía con Annie y Alberth de igual manera con Helen, pero la hacia muy feliz el solo hecho de ver a sus amigos felices.

…...

-Stear, no escaparas cuéntame de esa chica, por que nunca me dijiste que tenias novia? –dijo Eddie caminado atrás de Stear tratando de sacarle la verdad a su amigo-

-nunca lo preguntaste, a ella la conocí en el colegio era amiga de Candy, y me entendí a la perfección con ella poco tiempo después nos hicimos novios, pero cuando me enliste como voluntario, nos separamos, le informaron a mi familia que yo había muerto en el frente, en este momento todos creen que estoy muerto, ella se llevo una gran impresión al verme aquí vivo. –stear se detuvo-

-pero si tu les escribías muy seguido

-lo se pero esas cartas nunca llegaron a su destino, lo cual me parece muy extraño

-demasiado

-pero no hablemos mas de eso, mejor acompáñame a ver a Lucianne tengo que contarle sobre Paty, creo que se llevaran muy bien

-no lo creo, no creo que sea buena idea –dijo con un tono de preocupación-

- por que lo dices?

-sabes que a ella no le causara gracia que tu novia haya aparecido, sabes que a Lucianne le gustas, que siente algo por ti

- pensé que ya no sentía eso por mi. Que eso ya estaba en el pasado.

-pues no lo creo, cuando te vio con Paty no le agrado nada tal ves debas hablar con ella.

-nunca pensé que fuera enserio, tu sabes que yo nunca le di razones para que ella estuviera interesada de esa manera en mi,

-eso lo se Stear, pero ella no es mala persona seguro que si hablas con ella, entenderá, por que no vas a hacerlo ahora.

-tienes razón, no quisiera perder su amistad.

-pues anda, que esperas.

Stear pensó que eso seria lo mejor, hablar seriamente, no quería perder la amistad de la chica que lo había apoyado desde que llego a ese infierno.

Asi que se dirigió a la sala de enfermeras cuando llego pidió hablar con Lucianne, ella al ver que era el salió de inmediato.

-Hola Stear como estas?

-Hola. Ya estoy bien, me acompañas a dar un paseo?

-claro, vamos –dijo feliz la rubia-

Los dos chicos se detuvieron en un pasillo pues Stear dejo de caminar y comenzo a hablar pero la seriedad de Stear preocupo a Lucianne.

-quisiera hablar de algo importante contigo.

- y dime que es eso tan importante?

- creo que ya sabes que mi novia esta aquí, me gustaría que se llevaran bien, tu eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho –Stear no termino la frase al ver que la expresión de Lucianne …

Stear no pudo continuar pues vio como cambio la cara de su amiga.

-Stear, yo te quiero mucho, hace tiempo te dije que sentía algo mas que amistad por ti, tu nunca me contestaste, nunca me dijiste que tenias novia, así que no perdí las esperanzas de que algún día pudieras sentir mas que amistad por mí, pero ahora que apareció esa chica…

- tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, nunca te cambiaría por nada, -dijo abrazándola-

-Sabes que yo también te quiero mucho, siempre lo hare y quiero lo mejor para ti, pero no puedo evitar amarte...

La chica deshizo el abrazo y de un solo movimiento atrapo a Stear entre sus brazos, y lo beso. Stear se sintió muy confundido no sabía como reaccionar ante la intromisión de Lucianne, no quería lastimarla pero sabía que eso no estaba bien, el amaba a una sola mujer y nada lo haría cambiar sus sentimientos.

Pero una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad e inmediatamente se alejo de Lucianne.

-Mire nada mas Teniente Cornwell, y así se hace llamar un caballero?, engañando a su novia estando tan cerca de ella, creo que después de esto me deja el camino libre, pero debo agradecerle, asi será mucho mas fácil para mi conquistarla. Jajaja –dijo el Capitán Jensen triunfante ante la escena-


End file.
